This invention relates to a stick-on thermometer, and more particularly to a liquid crystal thermometer which can appear clear and distinct even though it is viewed through an aquarium glass wall and even through the water in the aquarium tank. In addition this invention relates to a method of making items clearly visible through the aquarium and through a liquid such as water in an aquarium.
A liquid crystal thermometer is a relatively inexpensive and somewhat unbreakable form of thermometer which has become very popular. In an aquarium, the temperature of the water must be maintained within certain limits in order to provide a safe environment for the fish. Liquid crystal thermometers have been adhesively applied to the exterior surface of the front wall of aquarium tanks and are easy to read in a lighted room. In a dark room, with only an aquarium light turned on, however, the liquid crystal thermometer will not be readable since it is in front of the aquarium glass. Furthermore, the adhesive will not work under water, so the liquid crystal can not be placed inside the tank water against one of the aquarium walls.
If the liquid crystal thermometer is held against the exterior surface of the rear wall of an aquarium, and with the aquarium light turned on, the thermometer will then be readable. However, since it is viewed through the front surface of the aquarium glass and through the water it will appear dull, darkened and difficult to read.
Improvements in viewing the liquid crystal thermometers would be very beneficial both for aesthetic reasons and for easily and accurately reading the water temperature to assure a safe environment for the fish.